


Las dos caras de una moneda

by frozenyogurt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Post Episode: s02e17 Birds of Prey, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena sólo recibe visitas de su abogado, por eso ni siquiera se plantea otro escenario. Cuando contempla quién está del otro lado del cristal blindado no sabe qué pensar. Se queda un par de segundos en pie, antes de decidirse finalmente a tomar asiento.  </p><p>Desde el otro lado, Laurel Lance la contempla impasible, quieta, sin decir nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las dos caras de una moneda

**Author's Note:**

> Porque el mundo necesita que Helena y Laurel sean novias para ayer. Cronológicamente después del 2.17 y toma trama del 2.18 así que spoilers generales.

Helena sólo recibe visitas de su abogado, por eso ni siquiera se plantea otro escenario. Cuando contempla quién está del otro lado del cristal blindado no sabe qué pensar. Se queda un par de segundos en pie, antes de decidirse finalmente a tomar asiento.

 

Desde el otro lado, Laurel Lance la contempla impasible, quieta, sin decir nada. Como un cazador esperando con paciencia a su presa.

 

Helena conoce la dinámica, pero es la primera vez que experimenta lo que se siente estar (literalmente) del otro lado. En ese momento no sabe bien si le gusta o no.

 

Su primer instinto es preguntar qué demonios hace ahí, la última vez que estuvieron juntas en el mismo sitio, Helena estaba apuntándole con un arma. Pero continúa guardando silencio, sintiéndose de repente expuesta, la presencia de Laurel la empequeñece, los recuerdos de aquella fatídica noche agolpándose en su cabeza.

 

—Que yo sepa, no solicité un cambio de abogado— dice de repente, sin pensarlo demasiado, un mal chiste para romper un momento incómodo.

 

Contra todo pronóstico, Laurel ríe despreocupada, como si ésta de verdad fuera una visita casual.

 

**

 

La segunda vez también se sorprende, pero le toma menos tiempo sentarse.

 

—¿No dijiste que ahora tienes menos tiempo libre con eso de que volviste a trabajar en la fiscalía?— pregunta con tono curioso, pues recuerda su primera conversación. Por lo que supo, Laurel estuvo una temporada ‘de baja’, pero ahora tiene otra vez su trabajo a tiempo completo.

 

—Tengo algo de tiempo antes de ir a mis sesiones de grupo— comenta encogiéndose de hombros, con una media sonrisa.

 

La frase es el recordatorio de ese breve intercambio de palabras que tuvieron la noche del secuestro. En que ambas son las caras de una misma moneda. Por eso cuando la mira a los ojos, piensa que Laurel es la clave para encontrar la redención que tanto necesita.

 

—No faltas ni una vez, ¿cierto?

 

—Ni una sola.

 

Hay un destello de determinación en su mirada y Helena se sorprende sonriendo con orgullo.

 

**

 

No importa cuánto tiempo duren las visitas, nunca hablan de su padre, tampoco hablan de Tommy. A pesar de la regla implícita ambos están presentes en cada frase y, sobre todo, en cada silencio.

 

A veces Laurel se muerde el labio inferior y deja las frases a la mitad. Otras veces es ella quien baja la mirada, removiéndose en su asiento, gracias a culpas y dolores pasados. Ahora con su padre muerto no le queda más que llevar la carga sobre sus propios hombros, y no siempre resulta fácil.

 

—Después de todo yo tenía razón.

 

—¿Razón?

 

—Que compartir cursilerías nos hizo inseparables— usa el mismo tono burlón y meloso que le trae demasiados recuerdos amargos. Pero Laurel la mira a los ojos con una sonrisa contenida.

 

—Está bien, por esta vez acepto que tenías razón.

 

—Deberías escribirlo, sólo por si acaso— termina la frase con un guiño malicioso, mientras Laurel arruga los labios en un claro gesto de reproche.

 

Por primera vez desde que comenzaron las visitas, Helena se inclina lo suficiente para apoyar una mano sobre el vidrio, tamborileando los dedos sobre él y sintiéndose al fin empoderada de su situación. Recuerda que hay un mundo allá afuera, al que quizá todavía pertenece, si se esfuerza lo suficiente por alcanzarlo.

 

**

 

Laurel no la visita durante varios días, y aunque no quiere reconocerlo, le sorprende un poco. Aunque no quiera reconocerlo en voz alta, echa de menos sus visitas. Sabe que no está en posición de exigir demasiado, y que ella tiene muchos pendientes, entre su trabajo y su familia, tiene una vida real que debe atender, mientras que Helena está atrapada en la rutina que es la cárcel.

 

Es lógico que los días le resulten largos y pesados. Sin Laurel, todavía más.

 

Sólo le visita su abogado, que tiene verborrea y termina hasta comentándole la posibilidad de libertad condicional. Helena cree que es demasiado bueno para ser cierto pero le permite continuar sin interrupciones a pesar de que no está demasiado entusiasmada.

 

Se entera sólo de la mitad, por supuesto, pero él se queda contento cuando le dice que puede proceder si así lo desea. Lo más patético es que lo primero que piensa cuando él se retira es que quizás debió prestar un poco más de atención para comentarlo con más detenimiento con Laurel la próxima vez que la vea.

 

Luego se consuela pensando que no es tan terrible desear el punto de vista de una fiscal.

 

**

 

Sabe que algo anda mal nada más verla.

 

Ni todo el maquillaje es capaz de ocultar las ojeras que tiene y lleva un aspecto demasiado descuidado. Su primer instinto es pensar que ha recaído en la bebida y siente un vacío en el estómago de sólo considerar la posibilidad.

 

—Laurel…

 

—Sé la verdad— dice de repente, sin permitirle hacer más conjeturas. La frase de repente no tiene demasiado sentido por sí sola pero la manera en que Laurel la mira le sienta como una bofetada— sobre Oliver. Lo sé todo.

 

Oliver. Sólo con ese nombre todo cobra sentido.

 

Helena la mira a los ojos, conteniendo la respiración y sin saber qué decir. No deja de pensar en cómo pudo enterarse porque no le cabe en la cabeza que Oliver se lo haya soltado todo de buenas a primeras. ¿O sí?

 

—No sé cómo no me di cuenta a la primera. Debí imaginarlo. Tú y Oliver. Es tan obvio ahora que lo pienso. Llevo días preguntándome cómo pude ser tan idiota— la silla hace un ruido infernal cuando Laurel se pone en pie. Helena sabe lo que sucederá a continuación pero no puede hacer nada por evitarlo.

 

No por ello duele menos.

 

—¡Laurel! ¡Laurel!— la ve alejarse con paso apresurado, mientras ella golpea el vidrio del cubículo con las palmas de sus manos. No sabe por cuánto tiempo se queda ahí, pero son varios minutos después de que escucha la puerta cerrarse.

 

No se da cuenta que está llorando hasta que el guardia le dice que tiene que volver a su celda.


End file.
